


On the Beach in Barcelona

by spiffykt



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffykt/pseuds/spiffykt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a friend and I were in Barcelona, we saw a beach full of body builders working out and imagined Thor joining them. The result was this tiny ficlet about beachfront shirtless pull-ups and sangria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Beach in Barcelona

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where Bruce is in this one. Probably off doing science.

Pepper felt a little bit like the teacher on a first grade class’s trip to the zoo as she tried to herd the Avengers down the boardwalk in Barcelona. Coulson had suggested the vacation, Tony had suggested the location – he had quite a few stories about past experiences with the nightlife, and Natasha and Clint had exchanged glances like they might too, though those hadn’t been shared with the class – and Steve had taken a few minutes of Googling to confirm that Spain was no longer fascist, and they were off.

And now, all that was left was to find a spot on the beach and get to relaxing. It was proving harder than anticipated.

“There’s a restaurant with good sangria just a bit further up,” Natasha was saying, over Tony’s enthusiastic description of everything they passed to Steve and Thor, who both looked suitably impressed. 

And moments later it was in sight, Pepper could see the empty table just waiting for them, and then…

“What is that, Man of Iron?” Thor asked, pointing.

It looked like it might have in a past life been a playground, out on a small pier that jutted into the sea, but every monkey bar was covered in shirtless, tanned body builders, taking turns at pull-ups and more impressive feats of half-naked muscleyness.

“That?” Tony peered over his sunglasses. “Show offs.”

“They look like warriors preparing for battle,” Thor said enthusiastically. “Come, let us join them!” 

And before anyone could protest that pull-ups weren’t exactly a vacation activity, he was off. No one objected when he claimed the next available monkey bar, backing out of the caped Asgardian’s way; he was too tall to have any difficulty pulling up on it, but he swung himself up into a handstand on top of the bar, balanced for a moment, then let go with one hand and balanced a moment further before dismounting. 

“This should go on YouTube,” Clint said at once, fishing his phone out of his pocket. Tony was already on it, following Thor over to the playground and pulling out a Stark Industries camera.

“Captain, show these men your skills!” Thor called to Steve. The bodybuilders seemed to have realized who they were dealing with: A few had pulled out their phones as well, and the phrases “Avengers” and “Capitán América” drifted from out of a jumble of Spanish. 

Steve shot Natasha and Pepper a sheepish look, then went to join the boys. 

Pepper and Natasha watched for a while as Steve started doing pull-ups and Tony and Clint started loudly encouraging him to take his shirt off.

“So you were saying about the sangria?” Pepper said to Natasha.

“Yup, this restaurant here,” Natasha said. 

“Should we tell them where we’re going?” Pepper nodded at the boys. Clint was now perched on top of a piece of playground equipment.

Natasha shook her head. “They’ll figure it out,” she said with a small smile. She took Pepper’s hand and steered her towards the restaurant for some relaxation at last.


End file.
